Business On The Train
by FrankenPup
Summary: Donatello is living day by day with nothing eventful in his life, unable to get laid and living his life as a nymphomaniac can hardly make himself happy. On a ride home, he meets a mysterious man who helps but put his limbo to rest.


Donnie clutched his brief case close to his chest, biting his lips to prevent his mind from wandering too far from reality and give him a problem he surely didn't need while riding the subway.

He was a very lonely turtle, his entire life he had been accused to be alone for the rest of life, the gay bestie to females, and the 'your the sickest piece of shit i've ever met.' it wasn't his fault really, as a teenager he was extremely hormonal. In fact his constant need for something sexual in his life grew enough to getting off on animal planet. The simplest of things could set him off now a days, a nice ass bending over, the sight of couples fondling. He knew he was disgusting, and he really hated himself at those times more than anything.

Donnie believed he was nothing more than a sick pervert who looked at the world around him and could get off on anything, talk about easy.

The train came to a hissing stop and had to brace himself against one of the subways poles to keep himself up right, there weren't too many people on the train. But he seriously didn't want any form of contact with the fairly attractive man sitting in the way back.

Donnie found if he kept his eyes down he could get through these days, his limbo just didn't die when he grew up. He often found himself having to crossed his legs tight in business meeting all because his co-worker- Red was seriously the sexiest thing in existence, and he couldn't count how many times he had to excuse himself for the restroom to get a good fingering and quick jack off into the day. All he wanted was for someone to finally end his horny nature and get back to his normal, geeky self before he hit puberty. Someone just to fuck him hard up the wall and tell him he was a sexy bitch, just anything!

His own hands were never enough anymore, he bought every toy he could get his hands on, dildos, vibrators, anal beads, he even built a god damn sex plush that had a giant dildo/vibrator of Red. How fucking sick was he? The olive turtle barely could even talk to the large turtle because he got all hot and bothered just thinking what exactly was lying beneath that tailored suit and went as far to be like a creepy a teenage girl who creates doll of her favorite boy band member. But in his case it was to ride like no tomorrow. He wanted hands, a mouth, and a long thick sausage to just bend him over like the dirty little shit he was and put him in his place. Oh yeah he was gay, and it wasn't helping his situation, he just has a love for long, thick, dicks and he swore it should be a crime.

Someone moved to his right and he didn't acknowledge the others existence. Only someone else climbing on board like a normal routine he witnessed every single day. The trains speakers chimed again and it began to move, same boring life and same boring routine he went through for 4 years now, and he was only 23. All of a sudden he heard a grunt from behind him but didn't dare turn, that sounded strangely close for so much room available to sit or stand away from him.

Donnie soon found out how close when the train jerked to get started and the stranger bumped into his exposed shell, he nearly choked when a warm breath puffed along the back of his neck "S'rry" that voice- oh god that voice, it was like a gruff, accented tone wrapped all around in a soothing deep baritone that could turn any straight man gayer than gay. The body that had bumped into him oh so innocently didn't know what he had just done, now the hot warmth was once again moving away, a quiver racked his lips feeling his weak knees buckle, if it weren't for his now white knuckles holding the bar he surely would have fallen to his knees to presumably turn and suck whoever's dicks that sinful voice belonged too just to hear more.

Something snapped inside of him, and a soft whimper tore through his throat feeling his suit pants tighten by just that voice alone. The businessman knew he was pathetic and this was a new low even for him, before he could stop himself he pressed his hips back for more of the strangers touch. He couldn't resist wanting to feel the other cock in his pants, just the outline would be enough to imagine all this later. Of course his move would backfire, he basically just grinded his ass back against this random person's crotch. There was no telling what would happen, he waited for something, a yell, harsh words or even a punch because if a random man or in this case turtle pressed back against your crotch for a simple bump it would be beyond awkward.

What he didnt expect was to feel a large, warm hand rest itself against his hip, thumb rubbing a little smoothing circle just below his shell. "Well, aintcha a naughty lil businessman."

There was that voice again- holy shit that voice. Donnie's brown eyes rolled and kept himself forward, if he even dared turn around he knew he would just attack and fuck himself on this mans dick. His breath caught when the thick fingers started to move, dragging themselves slowly back and forth like a taunting predator to his swelling crotch, and back again. Donatello tried to hard to move away and run away as fast as he could. But who was he to deny a random man actually standing here feeling him up and not actually being disgusted he grinded up against him.

"Nnghh-!" whining desperately for attention and got a quiet hush "Shh, dun want anyone catchin' on do ya?" Don shivered almost violently, but his eyes darted around widely, they were currently almost hidden by one of the subways booths, and thanks to being him a complete horn dog and secluding himself, no one was close enough to realize exactly what was happening between him and this man.

Tightening his grip on his single support system, Donnie tried to remain his composed self, if he made too much of a fuss there was no telling what kind of shun and embarrassment he was in for. A throaty chuckle sounded in his ear and he moaned softly, needy for more. Looking down to watch with a baited breath as three fingers, three emerald green fingers ventured to his button and zipper, effortlessly flicking it open just enough for his swollen slit to be revealed. "Why dun ya come out ta play." the voice purred again lowly into his ear. Oh god this wasn't a human; it was another turtle, no other mutants only had three fingers, and currently it was only taking one to coax his throbbing cock from its hiding place.

"Ah- p-please." he whined, bucking his hips for those magic fingers to do their job. What he wouldn't give to just pull his pants down and beg for more, unfortunately this was not the time or place for that. This was the biggest test of his control yet, and a test of his brain, just to map out this majestic beasts body without turning around. he could tell this man- no turtle was taller than him, by far a several inches because those lips were pressed right up against his ear slit. another thing he noticed was the arm connecting to that magic hand, thick muscles. With his little olive dick in the strangers hand his eyes rolled again and jaw dropped. It felt so much better when someone else was doing it, he couldn't really get off on his own hand anymore, he needed to finger himself too before he could finally finish. That should explain just how much he did this to himself, if it wasn't for the fact everyone could hear, he would be moaning like a wanton whore, pressing back harder while lifting his tail, offering himself, anything to to make sure this didn't stop.

Donnie oh so carefully set his brief case down to bite his hand to stop all the soft cries and moans from escaping while strong fingers stroked his hard organ teasingly slow. Occasionally pressing a thumb into the weeping head causing the olive turtle knees to wobble and a strangle moan to bubble in his throat. "Shhh" the voice cooed again, the other hand managed to find its way to his wagging tail and pinched the tip, brown eyes went wide, body jerking at the sudden spark of pleasure and nearly came right there for such a short amount of time.

Whining and whimpering into his hand, unable to stop his pleasured noises any longer to stay quiet enough. it felt soooooo gooood he would gladly die right here and now, in this random turtles arms being jerked off like a dirty whore. The hand sped its pace, coating his hard cock with his own natural lubricants thanks to his leaking pre-cum. "P-please" he begged, for what he wasn't sure, all he was aware of the man behind him pressing close and rumbling in his ear. "Please what?" he growled lustfully and Donnie bit his hand harder to muffle his desperate moan when the fingers slowed their pace, but the other wormed its way between his legs to stroke his hidden hole. "Plea-please!" whispering harshly trying to keep up his act, but it was quickly crumbling with every stroke. Donnie's brain started to sizzle feeling his completion coming quicker than he wanted, but after years of nothing but constantly only having your own hands to pleasure yourself you would become a puddle of goo too.

His tail now coiled and twitched being abandoned by the warm hand and that simply wasn't OK, with the other being so close he was able to curl it around what was sure to be the swelling plastron behind him. Mapping out its outline, its size, everything a simple tail could find. Another soft rumble come from the other behind him, a nip aimed at his exposed neck. and before he knew it, the strangers hand was coated with milky white substance while this little victim chewed on his hand with a quiet moan, body trembling while tears burned in his eyes from his orgasm "Mmn, ya really are a naughty business man aintcha." snorting again, the strangers comfortingly tucked the olive turtles soft cock back into its hiding place and zipped the boy back up.

While getting himself under control, Donnie processed the larger turtle moving away, wiping his large hand off on the the hanky tucked into Don's jacket pocket before stepping off the train. It was only then did Donnie realize he could finally see exactly who just jacked him off, a wide, bright white grin was splitting the others face. Dark emerald skin stood out brightly against his thick leather jacket and band hoodie tucked underneath he couldn't place. torn jeans adored his thick legs, and even underneath that bad ass attire the brainy turtle could just tell the bigger turtle was ripped. The only problem was that hood, a dark hood obscured his view of the turtles face, all he could see was that bright grin, and as the train began to move again. He watched helplessly as the man two finger saluted him while Donnie was left on the train, strangely sated and wondering if all this was real. He had woken up plenty of times from hot wet dreams, but most involved Red and his giant cock and a bedroom full of toys.

Donnie timidly glanced behind himself, no one was giving him the stink eye, no one was glaring or making faces. No one seemed to even notice his little time with that sexy stranger. He sighed revealed, but didn't know what to think now. There was no way he would be able to jerk without his mind drifting to just now. Stunned he automatically walked off just like his normal routine. Holy shit what did he just let happen.

Raphael couldn't stop grinning, with a skip in his step climbed the stairs two at a time. Damn it, he had stiffy in his pants, and was horny as hell. But hey he just got a handful of that shy little turtle he heard jacking off in the bathroom the other day, right through the walls of his apartment "Heh, wonder if he'll figure out 'm his neighbor." he threw his head back, laughing like a maniac at the thought. Oh he would be sure of it.


End file.
